


The Excelsior Line

by DoctorRosalia



Series: Izanagi and Izanami [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Gen, Ghost mom is best mom, Ghost mom takes care of things and does her best, Read 100 friends first, You'll be very confused if you don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: While Korekiyo is completing his "quest," Miyadera has to welcome, comfort, and get her new "friends" used to the afterlife.





	The Excelsior Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS RIGHT AFTER VICTIM #30 IN 100 FRIENDS.
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILERS ABOUND!

"Izumo? Izumo! Can you hear me? Please! Wake up!" Izumo wearily opened her eyes, and shielded them from the influx of light. She put her hands up to her neck, realising the hands that were grabbing her a while ago were gone, as she sat in the now dimly lit fireplace. "W-What...?" She looked up to see Miyadera lookng down at her, with a scared look on her face that turned into a smile when Izumo spoke.

"Good, you're awake..." She hugged Izumo tightly, then spoke in a more serious tone, "First off, I'd like to get one thing out of the way: You are dead. No, I have not been brought back to life, no, you are not dreaming. You probably know a lot of what I usually say, so I'll spare you the details. In short, my brother has killed you. I'm sorry, I tried my best to save you, but you just couldn't get away in time."

"I-Izumo knows, and she's glad you tried, at least..." She looked around at her room, trying to figure out where she was. "Is this where Izumo died? Her own living room?" The thought that she would have to be stuck haunting her own house for eternity scared her for a bit, before realising that she could probably leave anytime and go anywhere, just like Miyadera does.

"Yes. Brother broke into your house and killed you when he found out about our relationship..." Miyadera looked away at something, panicked a little bit, then she turned back to Izumo. "Listen, I'll explain more later! Right now, we've got to get out of here! He's coming back!" She quickly grabbed Izumo, and then quickly flew to the next room.

"W-Wait, Korekiyo can't see you and Izumo, can he?"

"No, but I fear that after what just happened, he may try to get rid of you!" She quickly grabbed Izumo's hand, and they flew into the next room. After a few minutes of silence besides Korekiyo's loud footsteps, they both figured it was safe to come out.

"So, what will happen to Izumo? Is Miyadera just going to leave her here?"

"No, of course not! Why would I leave you alone to fend for yourself? Here, follow me." She lead Izumo to a small-ish house that was brimming with spiritual energy. "Well, we're here. This is brother's house."

"So, this is where Miyadera takes care of her friends? In Shinguji's home?"

"Yep!" Miyadera flew into the house and towards the other girls, checking in on them. "Ao? You alright? Fantastic. Hey, Eiko and Shoko! How are your trips across the stars? Great! ...Nanami?"

She floated to a ghost that was crying her heart out."I-I still c-can't believe he...."

"Neither can I, sis," Miyadera hugged her, and kissed her forehead, "Neither can I....." She then floated above all of the ghosts, and shouted, "Girls!" All heads turned to her. "First, I would like to welcome our newest friend and my girlfriend, Izumo Kasumi!" A few cheers rang out from the crowd of girls as Izumo shyly waved. "Second, Izumo is giving us her house to haunt! We don't have to stay at brother's house anymore!" More applause on that one, followed by several other questions, and she tried to answer them all. "Yes, I do love her. Yes, it's a very big house. No, you won't have to abandon your stuff..."

While Miyadera was busy answering questions, Izumo drifted off, and a ghost girl came up to her and shyly asked, "s-so.... you are Shinguji's lover, Kasumi?" The ghost frowned a bit as she muttered the word lover.

"Yes....?" Izumo looked a bit confused, "Who is this ghostly figure?"

"Oh, sorry! M-My name is Ane Tatsuda! I was one of Shinguji's friends before she died! I-I just wanted to say.... it's nice she found someone she really loved...." She faked a smile as she said that. "Just.... just make sure you take good care of her, okay? She takes care of all of us, and I don't want to see her get sad and stressed...."

"Don't worry! Izumo will do her best to protect Miyadera and help her out! She promises!"

"Great...."

"Is everything alright here with you two?" Miyadera flew in between the two. 

"N-No, not at all, Shinguuji...!"

"Alright, is there anything else you two need? No? Alright then. You know where to find me!"

Before she could leave, Wakiko hovered next to Miyadera, and anxiously pulled at her arm. "Um, Miss Shinguji?"

"Yes? You look worried, what's wrong?"

"I-It's about your brother.... H-He's spreading salt all around his house!"

"O-Oh dear! Have everyone evacuate the building ASAP! We can't have anyone trapped in here!" She quickly flew around the accessible rooms, shouting a warning to the other spirits. "Girls! Go to the front yard immediately! We're being driven out!" The girls got the memo quickly and shoved each other trying to fly out of the house. Miyadera tried her best to keep count of each girl, sighing in relief as she counted all 30 of them.

They quickly fled from their previous salty home, with Izumo leading the way to their new abode. It was definitely much larger than their old home, with enough for two ghost to take up a room with over half of the house left over. With a bit of haunting, the group made sure it was their home, and scared off any fearless realtor who thought the home was a nice find.

Miyadera took it upon herself to assign the girls to different rooms. She assigned the space sisters (as she called them) to the observatory, and she gave one of the guest bedrooms to Ane and Nanami, in some hopes they could get along and mend each other's hearts, and she gave P.A.N.D.O.R.A. and Nene the workshop, for obvious reasons. As for herself, she gave herself and Izumo, well, Izumo's old room. The twin bed wasn't very big, but it made do for them. The rest of the room was decked out in various occult paraphernalia, from the various bottles hanging from the ceiling to the giant magic circle on the floor, used to cast hexes and summon various demons and spirits. The only window in the room was covered with dark, light blocking curtains, but it was used for growing herbs that Izumo would put into charms. It was definitely not the first time Miyadera had been in this room, so she adjusted to it very quickly.

Later, as she was making sure everyone else was settled and happy, she noticed Izumo was floating off to the side, looking a bit more nervous and frightened than usual.

"I-Is Miyadera sure that everything is alright? Shinguji's not gonna come and attack Izumo or anyone else?"

Miyadera wrapped her arms around her, and reassured her, "I swear, to the best of my abilities, I will make sure he will never lay a finger on you again..." She gently kissed her forehead, and then let go of her, "now, I need your help getting the rest of the girls settled in. Can you help me with that, since you know this house better than I?"

Izumo nodded as Miyadera handed her the list of ghosts that hadn't been checked on. This may not have been what she had expected in her first few hours in the afterlife, but she felt a lot better knowing that she would be taken care of by what she guessed would be one of the best ghost caretakers in the spiritual world.


End file.
